Tubing connections are commonly used in medical treatment systems, chemical processing plants, pharmaceutical plants, laboratories, manufacturing systems, hydraulic systems, etc. A common class of connectors mates by mutually rotating parts of the connectors and/or by pushing the connectors together. A common type of connector is a luer-type connector, which can include a relatively long male element that fits tightly into a channel of a female element.
Originally, luer-type connectors were merely pushed together in order to make a connection. Over time, the connectors evolved to include threaded collars so as to make it more difficult for the connections to arbitrarily disconnect. The threaded collars thus may increase the reliability of the luer-type connections. However, in some applications (e.g., extracorporeal blood treatment systems), it may be desirable to mitigate even minute levels of risk that may be caused by disconnection of the luer-type connections. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for simple and inexpensive ways to increase the reliability of connectors for fluid-carrying vessels. In particular, such a need is felt in the area of tubing systems used in medical treatment devices. It may also be desirable to enhance the security of luer-type connectors without altering the familiar features of their design or usability.